Una Visita Inesperada
by StephW.L.B
Summary: Un amor...un amor del que muy pocos conocen, una historia escondida, un amor que perdura aun despues de una perdida...descubran la magia tras todo esto...Parejas: Sirius?...


**Título: Una Visita Inesperada**

**Parte I **

**El encuentro**

El cielo Londines se apreciaba gris y sombrío, el viento arreciaba fuertemente contra las ventanas, nos ubicamos dentro de una casa de fachada antigua pero pintoresca; dentro de ella sus habitantes aún permanecen en cama, bajo sus suaves cobijas, con la chimenea encendida, se encuentran dormidos, en la seguridad de su alcoba y disfrutando de dulces sueños…Bueno todos exceptuando a cierta figura femenina que inquieta se mueve entre las sábanas de la única habitación del tercer piso…el frío que se cuela por los ventanales no le permite continuar descansando, resignada abre sus ojos para dar la bienvenida a este nuevo día.

Se pone de pie con extrema lentitud, se estira y se observa al espejo, su cabello enmarañado y sus cortos pijamas le dan un toque ingenuo e inocente. En el espejo se refleja la figura de una joven alta de piel blanca y largas piernas, una larga cabellera castaño-rojiza, esbelta, su figura encierra un sinfín de curvas que solía esconder tras el uniforme escolar, su rostro refinado, unos hermosos ojos almendrados de un tono castaño…se ven risueños, así como la sonrisa que adorna sus labios sonrosados y carnosos. Sus manos delicadas peinan su cabellera enmarañada y así comienza su rutina diaria.

Se vistió con entusiasmo, hoy iniciaría otra etapa de su vida, comenzaría a trabajar como archivadora del departamento del Wizengamot, y en cuanto terminara su carrera ambicionaba alcanzar con todas sus fuerzas el puesto de Jefa del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Además estaría viviendo sola por los próximos 2 meses, sus padres, empresarios muggles, dejarían el país para encargarse de unos negocios en el exterior.

El desayuno pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, charlo un tanto con sus padres, ahora solo quedaba acompañarlos hasta el aeropuerto y luego tomar un traslador que la llevaría directamente al Ministerio. Las calles concurridas hacían que el taxi apenas si avanzara, estando solo a pocos minutos de despegar el avión, estos llegan con éxito a su destino, se despiden presurosos, la chica le pide a su madre que le sostenga un tanto un sobre que lleva en sus manos mientras busca algo en su bolso, saca un reloj que no recuerda haber metido, y ¡Voilá! Consigue el pergamino que había estado buscando.

-¡Au revoir ma vie!

-Au revoir mére, pére…je t'aime.

-Et je t' aime et toi.

La chica se despide con una sonrisa y una mano que ondea con ánimo, luego gira sobre sus talones para buscar un sitio donde ningún muggle pueda observar su sorprendente desaparición. Al salir encuentra un callejón, y comienza a buscar en su famoso bolso el tan preciado objeto…pero ¿Dónde rayos lo había metido?...Fue como si le echaran un cubo de agua helada encima…el traslador, se lo había dado a su madre sin darse cuenta, aquel reloj, ¡por eso lo tenía en su bolso!

-¡Ah maldita memoria! Dice molesta consigo misma, mientras llama a un automóvil para llegar al centro de Londres y entrar por la puerta Muggle del Ministerio…pero el tráfico.- ¡Bendito tráfico! Señor aquí me bajo yo. Dice pagándole al taxista mientras decide caminar…pero el destino, fiel a su cruel juego decide seguir haciéndole la vida un tanto imposible…como si la hubiera convocado con magia la lluvia comienza a caer sobre su cabeza, y casi no se puede observar nada. -¡Por Merlín, ¿Qué rayos hice mal?!

Empapada como se encuentra, entra al local mágico más próximo: Las Tres Escobas. Algo tenía que hacer con respecto a su aspecto, se negaba rotundamente a presentarse de esta manera en su primer día de trabajo. Cerrando tras de si la puerta del baño del local y con un movimiento de varita se libera de la humedad, y se dispone a peinarse, el maquillaje no consiste mas que en un brillo…satisfecha sonríe a su reflejo, y es cuando se da cuenta que algo a su alrededor no esta bien.

-Este tipo de inodoros no es convencional en un baño de mujeres. Dice mientras se da cuenta de su error, justo entonces la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abre, detrás de ella sale un hombre alto, guapo, moreno y de cabellera larga y negra-azulada. La joven se sonroja de pies a cabeza, el la mira y sonríe divertido, su sonrisa atrayente y sus ojos grises y profundos hacen que la chica se sonroje más, luego reacciona.

-Lo…Lo siento creo que me he equivocado. Dice presurosa mientras sale corriendo y sin mirar atrás vuelve a las calles donde ahora los únicos rastros de la lluvia son el pavimento húmedo, el cielo oscuro y los techos que gotean.-Que vergüenza de verdad, eso te pasa Annie por nunca fijarte en los pequeños detalles. ¡Tarada yo!

Va refunfuñando sobre su suerte, y alcanza la cabina, vuelve a sonreír esperanzada de que su día mejore, luego una voz la tranquiliza…

-Bienvenida al Ministerio de Magia… ¿A qué se debe su visita del día de hoy?

-Anne Linnen, nueva colaboradora del departamento de Archivos del Departamento del Wizengamot.

Una etiqueta con los datos sale por donde se supone deberían de salir monedas del teléfono público.

-Bienvenida de nuevo y que tenga un buen día.

_**Aclaracion**_: 

**Wizengamot** Esta organización es un tribunal mágico que tiene como función básicamente el de servir de Jurado para con los acusados, es una de las organizaciones mágicas mas importantes, se fundamenta en la leyes mágicas y es quien decide según la mayoría el destino de uno o mas magos que estén siendo acusados. Las Salas del Tribunal están Ubicadas en el nivel 10 del Ministerio de Magia, son las salas mas antiguas del Ministerio de Magia, son tan antigua que es inaccesible para el ascensor, y para poder entra a ellas hay que llegar desde el Departamento de Misterios. (Información brindada por el Diccionario del mago ne XD)

**Parte II**

**Una situación embarazosa**

Toma un respiro y lo contiene mientras observa como el pasaje oscuro se va iluminando por las antorchas mágicas que iluminan la entrada o por decir el lobby del Ministerio. Con paso decidido se dirige al ascensor, aguantando aun sin darse cuenta ese respiro, en cuanto da con la fuente de los cuatro magos y ve a lo lejos a quien busca entonces es que lo libera y sonríe un tanto nerviosa.

-Buenos días, ¿Señor Barty Crouch?

En eso se voltea entorno a ella un señor digamos que un poco mayor que ella, pero no ha pasado aún a formar parte de la fila de la tercera edad.

-Ah…si es usted Señorita Linnen, estudiante prodigio de Hogwarts, tan joven y tan precoz…es un honor tenerla aquí trabajando con nosotros.

-En lo contrario el honor es todo mío. Su sonrisa es más que todo de negocios en estos instantes.

-Bien según tengo entendido usted está estudiando para ser auror…o desea estudiar.

-Deseo hacerlo señor, apliqué ya el examen para poder entrar a la academia.

-Entonces mis mejores deseos de éxito.

-Muchas gracias.

-Supongo que mueres de ganas por divagar por los pasillos del Departamento de Misterios…

-Pues no supuso en vano Señor Crouch.

-Ah la juventud…Bien sígueme, te guiare hasta ellas.

Tomando nuevamente el ascensor, bajaron unos cuantos pisos, hasta alcanzar una habitación donde solo se podía divisar una puerta completamente negra, y aun lado una entrada hacia las mazmorras.

-Desafortunadamente por ahora no podrá tener acceso, el que debería calificarla como innombrable se encuentra de vacaciones, pero podré dirigirla por las mazmorras donde tienen lugar los juicios, y el archivero de casos de menor gravedad.

Tardaron horas en recorrer todo, Anne escuchaba atentamente, finalmente llegaron hasta el área de trabajo, había unos cuantos magos enfrascados en la búsqueda de archivos. Se le fue encomendada una tarea para probarla, rápidamente la joven se ubicó y la cumplió con éxito, viendo que ésta se encontraba a gusto, Crouch decide regresar a su piso.

-Cualquier cosa solo llame ¿De acuerdo?

-Muchas Gracias Señor Crouch. No se preocupe estaré bien.

La joven se sienta tras su escritorio, el cual un tanto parecido al de Gringotts esta por encima de las personas que lleguen a solicitar algún archivo. Comienza a leer un par de pergaminos para poder ubicarlos en las filas adecuadas…Cerca de la hora del almuerzo alguien interrumpe su tranquilidad. La chica baja del atrio considerando que sería mejor hablar con quien sea que fuese de frente…

-Buenas tardes… ¿le puedo ayudar en….?... ¡TÚ! Dice muy sorprendida. Era aquel hombre con el que se había "topado" por accidente esta mañana.

-Vaya pero si es la señorita fisgona.

-Yo… ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Creo que ya me había disculpado por mí…equivocación. Sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas.

-Claro trata de negar ahora que te morías por verme.

-¿Pero de qué diablos hablas?

-Con que aquí trabajas, vaya no lo hubiera pensado, te ves muy joven como para trabajar en un puesto así. ¿Qué edad tienes? Su sonrisa sigue siendo provocativa y juguetona.

-Y eso que le importa SEÑOR. Dice cortante mientras sube al atrio para ignorarlo.

-¿Y así tratas a los que vienen a solicitar por autorización del jefe del Wizengamot a buscar cierta información?...Esas palabras fueron destiladas con tal sutileza…adrede. La chica bajó y suspiró. Lo miro nuevamente e intento ser amable con aquel ser tan arrogante.

-Disculpe mi rudeza, pregunto de nuevo ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

El sonrió como un niño que planea una jugarreta, sus brazos le bloqueaban ahora la salida a la chica, ambos a cada lado de ella, se recostaban sobre la madera del atrio.

-Venía por un caso en específico…pero viendo que es la hora de almorzar. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Dijo esto con tal naturalidad que termino por sacar de quicio a la chica.

-Mire Señor…

-Black. Sirius Black, el único e inigualable cariño. Acerca su mano en un ademán de acariciar el rostro de la chica, pero la vuelve a bajar.

-Como sea Señor Black…tengo trabajo que atender, pergaminos que organizar…y además no tengo apetito. Así que si me disculpa. Intentaba quitar los brazos de aquel hombre, pero era imposible, el la miraba impasible…con un brillo en sus ojos que hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la joven. Luego sin previo aviso se alejó y con una expresión dramática exclamo:

-Ah que pensaría el jefe del departamento si conociera el verdadero carácter de sus empleados más jóvenes. La miró de reojo, la chica solo lo estaba despreciando cada vez más, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Colaboradora, colaboradora del departamento. Bien Señor Black…iré a almorzar con usted.

-Era obvio que no te resistirías. Dice mientras la abraza por la cintura, la chica lo hace mantener una distancia prudente, sin embargo el roce no le disgusta del todo.

Pensamientos: ¿pero qué rayos ocurre contigo? No lo conoces, es arrogante, creído, mujeriego…porque si lo es. De otra forma…Arghh…simplemente un ser insoportable…

-Solo tengo una hora para almorzar Black.

-Para ti soy Sirius muñeca. ¿Tu nombre? Aún lo desconozco.

-Anne Linnen. Y Señorita Linnen para usted.

-Annie, precioso nombre, pero es muy dulce para una chica tan reactiva como tú.

Pensamientos: Solo una hora Annie, solo lo tendrás que soportar por la próxima hora.

-Señor Crouch. Dice la joven mientras toca la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante. Señorita Linnen…veo que tuvo el "agrado" de conocer al Señor Black. Dice un tanto seco.

-Muy buenas tardes para ti también Barty.

-Pienso salir a almorzar, cualquier cosa…

-¿Terminaste de organizar los pergaminos sobre tu escritorio?

-Si señor.

-Bien entonces has hecho tu trabajo por el día de hoy querida, puedes tomar el resto de la tarde.

-Pero Señor apenas es mi primer día de trabajo, no sería capaz.

-Si, si lo serías. Es una orden, no de tu jefe directo, pero si de un superior. Ahora jovencita vaya y diviértase un poco.

-Muchísimas Gracias. (Hoy iré temprano a casa a descansar, supongo que esto no lo disfrutaré siempre.)

**Parte III**

**Una invitación a almorzar…**

Al salir Sirius iba un poco callado y pensativo.

-No me habías dicho que tenías trabajo.

-Era una mentira, solo quería escaparme. Creí que lo habías notado. Digo sonando sarcástica.

-Me duele oír eso.

-Dramático. ¿Y adónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

-A las tres escobas por supuesto.

Caminaron por las calles que se encontraban completamente atestadas de trabajadores y oficinistas que también se dirigían a almorzar. Entraron un poco sofocados al bar.-restaurante.

No hablaban para nada, solo ordenaron cada uno por su lado. El ambiente estaba tenso, el silencio era un somnífero mortal que los iba sumiendo en una actitud de ojos caídos.

-¿Y dónde quedo el Señor-soy-el-mejor-casanova?

-¿Casanova? ¿Yo?, esa es una percepción muy interesante, ahora no se trata exactamente de si lo soy o no, es simplemente que hay algo de mi personalidad que atrapa, atrae, que incita y que despierta tus sentidos y llama tu atención. Es mí ser, que se expresa a través de cada gesto, cada palabra, cada prosa que dirijo hacia una bella mujer…con una intención de conseguir su afecto…pero es peligroso que preguntes algo así, hay muchas cosas detrás de esta sonrisa seductora…No quisiera corromper tu joven mente.

Tras pronunciar este corto discurso, su rostro que ahora apoyado sobre sus manos, mostraba una sonrisa digna del mismo gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, denotaba que el guardaba un secreto que aquella chica desconocía, un secreto peligroso que le encantaba echarle en cara, tentarla para que indague en la oscuridad con el único fin de descubrir que es eso…más que todo una trampa que el ya ha puesto y de la cual no muchas pueden escapar. Pero el efecto que tuvo, fue sorpresivo, la joven se estaba riendo, ¡en su cara! Esto lo dejó desconcertado, pero fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que ella era diferente, era genuina en verdad.

-¿Y crees que caiga en eso? Todo un casanova si señor, al menos eres un tanto agradable y gracioso.

El la tomo por la barbilla y la miró tan serio, sus ojos penetrantes no le permitían escapar de ese éxtasis hipnotizante que los rodeaba, de pronto las luces de las antorchas que iluminaban el local hicieron que se viera más sombrío, de nuevo ese escalofrío, pero a la vez esa sensación de agrado, de pertenencia. Annie sentía el calor sobre sus mejillas…y esperaba…su mirada era expectante.

-Demasiado tarde, ya caíste…al igual que yo.

Esas palabras la desconcertaron de sobremanera, mas no le dio tiempo de replicar y preguntar su significado ya que Tom el dueño se acercaba con sus pedidos, mientras comían hablaron de temas más triviales, incluso Annie se sorprendió al enterarse que ese ser humano tan excéntrico era uno de los Black, pero…hablamos de los Black…la noble familia Black, que no admite traidores. Su conversación se hizo amena, y olvidaron por completo los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar apenas horas atrás.

-Bien Señor Black, supongo que tengo que agradecerle por el almuerzo. No eres tan malo como aparentas.

-¿Y no te cansas de herir mi orgullo cierto?

-No, es el único punto débil que conozco por ahora en ti. Me aprovecho de el.

-Deberías estar más atenta entonces, hay muchas más cosas que pueden lograr tenerme a tu merced.

Se pusieron de pie y fueron a la trastienda…sacando su varita tocaron los ladrillos indicados y se abrieron paso por el callejón Diagon.

-¿Y ahora donde me piensas llevar?

-Adonde quieras muñeca, disfruta, hoy Sirius Black es TODO tuyo.

-Eh…claro. Y he de suponer que eso es un honor ¿cierto?...Ya calla Black y camina.

La chica lo estaba conociendo a tal punto que ahora captaba más que nunca sus indirectas, bendito mujeriego irresistible…quise decir…sigamos con la historia.

Cada vitrina llamaba la atención del par, de vez en cuanto se burlaban de unos cuantos compradores, Sirius se comportaba un poco inmaduro para la edad que aparentaba, pero esto sacaba sonrisas y carcajadas de aquella dulce joven que lo acompañaba esa tarde, porque si bien hacia creer que tenía un ego muy grande, en verdad era el quien mas disfrutaba de aquel momento, no entendía como el gran Black de entre los Black se estaba encaprichando tan rápidamente con una fémina en específico…muchas eran las mujeres guapas que pasaron cerca, pero sorpresivamente se veía mas atraído por la constante charla y la sonrisas de esa castaña.

La tarde terminaba en la terraza de Florean y Foterscue, donde disfrutaban de un delicioso y refrescante helado…Annie de gran apetito había pedido uno de los más grandes del menú. Sirius la miraba asombrado.

-¿En serio puedes con eso?

-Claro que si. Dijo con voz de niñita.

Comían y reían, se veía todo… ¿muy enternecedor?...Un momento ¿Desde cuándo una escena con Sirius Black es enternecedora?...

Sorpresivamente el moreno de ojos grises se acerco y depositando un suave beso sobre esas mejillas se alejo sonriente, mientras hacia ademán de haber probado algo dulce. Annie aún intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y lo observó con recelo, el solo seguía comiendo su helado como si nada, hasta que se percato de la mirada acosadora.

-¿Por qué me ves de esa forma?

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Tenías un poco de helado en la mejilla, solo no quise dejar que se desperdiciara.

La chica no podía dar créditos a sus oídos (Les dije que ninguna escena se salva de Black XD)

-¿Pero era necesario que…? Fue acallada por una cereza que era introducida en su boca.

-Muy dulce. Dijo sonriendo de manera inocente…

**Parte IV**

**Una despedida…**

La noche ya había caído, el intentaba convencerla de salir a alguna otra parte, pero ella se rehusaba, mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para pasar por al academia y luego correr para llegar a tiempo al Ministerio.

Caminaron en silencio nuevamente, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, las calles ahora estaban llenas de parejas que caminaban y disfrutaban de las tranquilas noches de los suburbios del centro de aquella poblada ciudad. Algunos niños pasaban corriendo para llegar temprano a casa antes de tener que soportar una reprimenda por parte de sus madres.

Igual que en la mañana el ambiente estaba nuevamente helado, inconcientemente el par se acercó un poco más el uno al otro, hasta el punto de que podía ser confundido el gesto como un abrazo afectivo.

Lastimosamente, y digo lastimosamente porque parecía costarle a ambos, era momento de despedirse, se encontraban frente aquella casa…Annie lo miraba esperando un hasta luego…un nos vemos…o quizás un…no nos volveremos a encontrar seria mejor…

-Bueno Black…creo que hasta aquí llega el día.

-De hecho la noche aún es joven.

-Ya te lo dije, tengo trabajo mañana.

-Lástima, bueno muñeca…no pregunto como la pasaste…porque es obvio que no te aburriste ni un segundo.

-Bueno si quizás en el almuerzo…Solo bromeo, de verdad la pase muy bien. Muchas Gracias, de verdad necesitaba salir a divertirme un rato…y pues no solo eso si no que conocí a una persona muy extravagante en su forma de ser.

-Me alegra oír eso…yo también conocí a alguien muy especial hoy…y puede decirse que disfrute el día.

Un golpe juguetón por parte de la castaña lo hizo sonreír de verdad.

-Buenas noches Black.

-Muy buenas noches Annie.

La joven giraba el pomo de la puerta cuando…

-Oye Annie se me olvidaba algo…

-¿Si? ¿Qué se te olvido?

-Esto…Dijo esto mientras se acercaba…

Sus manos la retenían por la espalda y cintura, la apegaba a su cuerpo para poder sentir y apreciar esas curvas femeninas que llevaban todo el día torturándolo. Había estado combatiendo contra sus instintos para no apoderarse de el, corromperlo y proclamarlo como suyo…era demasiado apresurado para eso…así que se conformo con usurpar aquellos labios…eran tan suaves…y parecían tener poca experiencia. Allí estaban formando una escena totalmente esotérica, la luna que reflejaba sus figuras…que parecían ser una por la cercanía…más solo disfrutaban del tacto de su boca y de sus manos…El beso culmino…tentador…con aquellos dientes perfectos y blancos que mordían de manera insinuante el labio inferior de la chica…ella solo cerró los ojos…Y dejó que se fuera…susurrando unas últimas palabras que fueron arrastrados por una fría ventisca…

-Buenas noches…Sirius.

Luego de aquella noche, de aquel día tan especial, Annie no dejaba de pensar en él, se moría por volverlo a ver…se sentía como una tonta colegiala enamorada…si enamorada…es como si lo conociera desde hace más tiempo…como si el fuera para ella…o eso creía. Pero los días fueron pasando, más trabajo se fue acumulando, las clases habían comenzado…las cosas en el mundo mágico iban peor…Voldemort acechaba a la vuelta de la esquina, estaban en alerta roja…

Su vida se había vuelto de nuevo monótona, sin embargo siempre que la puerta del departamento se abría ella subía el rostro con la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con esa sonrisa socarrona y ese espíritu tan vivo… ¡Malditos sentimientos!...se colaban en su vida y no la dejaban pensar de manera clara…un mes desde aquella noche…un mes desde que probó aquellos labios…la esperanza se desvanecía a lo lejos…Esa tarde como siempre se despidió de todos, y tomando un traslador apareció en la cómoda sala de su casa…Preparó una cena, se colocó el pijama y se sentó frente al fuego, en su butaca favorita con un libro en una mano y una taza de chocolate caliente en la otra…En eso se había convertido, en una joven bruja de 19 años que se queda todas las noches en casa estudiando, leyendo o simplemente viendo el noticiero. De vez en cuando se ponía en contacto con sus amigos, pero ahora su carrera, su trabajo y…él, ocupaban gran parte de sus preocupaciones y pensamientos.

Pero algo acabaría por completo con la monotonía de su vida diaria…un sonido lejano…un retumbar sobre la puerta de roble que adornaba la fachada, un movimiento perezoso, un caminar lento…un cerrojo que suena…y luego…silencio.

**Parte V**

**Y finalmente la visita del destino…**

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 10 en punto de la noche, afuera la lluvia caía a cantaros, una figura alta se vislumbraba, esta no espero a una respuesta, de igual manera la chica no sabía como actuar, entró y cerró la puerta tras de si…Gruesas gotas caían al suelo, su ropa se encontraba completamente empapada…un ligero temblor…

-¿Sirius?...Pero por Merlín…estas mojado de pies a cabeza…pasa.

La chica puso a su disposición la bata de baño de su padre mientras secaba la ropa…salió a la sala con otra taza de chocolate y algo dulce para comer…Lo miraba atenta…¿Por qué aparecer luego de un mes?

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Dijo tratando de sonar cordial y no tan cortante.

-Necesitaba… ¿De qué son esos dulces? Dijo cambiando de tema y alargando el brazo para coger uno…Pero este fue detenido por una mano femenina, se vio obligado a volver a perderse en esos ojos almendrados.

-La verdad Sirius…

-¿Segura quieres la verdad?...Me conformo con esto nada más.

-No te entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Una noche llegas y me besas con tal pasión y luego no se nada de ti…Ahh…olvídalo no dije nada, solo sigo siendo una ilusa.

Las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro, el moreno no se pudo resistir, la tomo repentinamente y recostándola del mueble, rodeo con sus brazos esa diminuta cintura…la observo largamente y dijo con voz ronca y suave:

-No, eso no es cierto. Eres la mujer más bella que jamás he conocido.

-Ya basta Black, deja los juegos a un lado. Si lo que quieres es algo de pasada, pues te equivocaste de chica.

-Ese es el problema, que no me había dado cuenta…Que lo pudo haber sido aquella noche…persistiría…se haría mas fuerte…mas insistente…tenía miedo.

-Claro el gran Black sintiendo miedo… ¿Miedo a qué exactamente?

-Miedo de…de mi mismo, de mis acciones, miedo de poder hacerte daño, miedo de no estar seguro de que esto sea más que un capricho, miedo de hacerte sufrir…miedo de acabar con tus ilusiones…no quería ser el que extinguiera ese brillo en tus ojos… pero no puedo más…deseo arriesgarme…no resisto la tentación de poder abrazar y de poder sostener con mi cuerpo a esa mujer tan dulce, tan única que me hipnotizo con su sonrisa y con su forma de ser…porque me trataste diferente…porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente…¿Me pedirías aún así que me vaya?

Su mirada era de suplica, de deseo, de ternura, de un sinfín de sentimientos que se mezclaban y que hacían renacer esa esperanza que se estaba apagando poco a poco…día a día, en un instante todo parecía estar bien de nuevo…

Ella solo negó ligeramente, un gesto un tanto sumiso…entonces el no se contuvo mas…la apego mas a su pecho…y robó de nuevo un beso...el segundo que aquellos labios recibían…esta vez ella no se resistió y llevo sus manos hasta su cuello…su cabellera empapada…mientras el recorría como había soñado esas caderas...esa espalda…Los besos un tanto salvajes…mordidas…lujuria, pasión y amor se abrían paso en esta escena…ahora completamente tumbados sobre aquel mueble se entregaban el uno al otro…el acariciaba esas piernas…y luego sus manos se atrevían a irrumpir bajo esa camiseta vaporosa que ahora era de cierta manera un estorbo…Las mejillas de ellas sonrosadas…su cuerpo se estremecía ante esas sensaciones, el calor aumentaba…ella recorría con sus manos esa espalda ancha…ese abdomen y esos brazos que ahora la mantenían presa de todo aquello…pero ella no estaba apresurada por escapar…de hecho deseaba nunca ser liberada, permanecer esclava de esas caricias…aprisionada bajo esos labios…ese cuerpo…

-¿Me quieres? Preguntaba tumbada bajo ese cuerpo varonil.

-No…no te quiero…

Estuvo a punto de llorar, pero sus lagrimas fueron detenidas con un gesto delicado de acariciar su cabello y sus labios…el le sonreía…

-No te quiero…Yo te amo.

Entonces fue ella la que en un arrebato lo besó con pasión…y así daba inicio a un acto hermoso…entre dos personas que se aman…dos cuerpos que se desean…dos almas que se aclaman…y que anhelan ser una sola…Es el juego del amor…peligroso hasta mas no poder, no sabes cuando llegará, no sabes como resultará, no sabes quien será aquel que te haga experimentarlo…o mas allá aquel que será el indicado o indicada…Todo esto se basa en la expresión de cariño, dulzura, preocupación, también incluye llantos, tristezas, disgustos y momentos difíciles… Muchos son los que seguirán a este par de seres…que ahora indagan en los deseos más fuertes de su alma, mientras se despojan de toda culpa…toda razón…toda conciencia…donde lo único que afloran son las emociones y el sentir…el momento…donde no importa el antes…ni el después…si no el ahora…

Luego de aquella noche sus vidas habían cambiado por completo…eran seres felices y completos…todo parecía ir muy bien…hasta aquella fatídica madrugada cuando un miembro de la orden tocó a la puerta de aquel pequeño apartamento en el cual ella ahora habitaba…En sus manos, descansaba una carta…el destino nuevamente se interponía…Ella lloraba, no lo podía creer… ¿Sirius traicionando a los Potter?, ¿Siendo llevado a Azkaban?... ¿Sirius un asesino?...Esto no podía ser… Observó la injusticia que se cometió en su contra dentro del jurado del Wizengamot… ¡Sin derecho a Juicio!... No lo volvería a ver... y así su mundo perfecto se desmoronaba de nuevo… quedando ella, sus sueños destrozados…solo vivía ahora por cuidar y amar a ese pequeño ser, del cual su padre jamás supo…Fue mujer de un solo hombre, y le dolió mucho enterarse después de tantos años que su amado había muerto a manos de nada más y nada menos que uno de los miembros de su propia familia, en aquel departamento de misterios…justo en aquel lugar donde alguna vez había comenzado todo esto, una visita inesperada que lleno su vida de alegría y dolor...

Depositando un beso en la frente de aquel chico de cabellera negra y ojos almendrados…se sentaba de nuevo en la sala, esperando otro fortuito encuentro…una llamada a esa puerta...

**FIN**


End file.
